Ben 10 and the Polymorph Alien
by GliPiGiggles
Summary: Ben Tennyson arrives at the park just in time to save classmate Justin from an alien attack. Will he be able to save himself too?


**Ben 10 and the Polymorph Transformation**

_Buzz._

_Buzz._

"Y'ouch!"

The giant green glowing bug drifted lazily towards the ground as if it had not just stung the back of my neck. It didn't know what was coming, but I did. My shoe descended onto the odd colored bug that was the shape and size of a pressed penny, ending its reign of stinging.

Or so I thought until I heard the unmistakable sound of the bug's swarm of little friends. I ran to the park's pool because bugs can't swim, or so I thought. They hit the water like bullets and slowly morphed into green, slimy, fifteen-legged squids.

I was frozen in shock but the shouting from my classmate Ben Tennyson to "Get out of the water, Justin!" made me scramble out of the infested water. The bug-squids were still in the water when Ben hit his Omnitrix, transforming into Ditto, the humanoid Splixson.

He jumped into the water because he had underwater breathing powers and multiplied himself into fifteen clones. Five Dittos each climb onto a single squid knocking out three of them. Then the rest of the squids finished morphing and jumped out of the water. They then started morphing into hyenas. Ben decided to go Upchuck, a gourmand humanoid. But there were too many of them so Ben was overpowered. A pink translucent shield surrounded Ben. Then Kevin went to the playground and put his hand on the jungle gym and absorbed the iron (effectively making himself Iron Man) and knocked out two of the hyenas. Then the rest of the green glowing hyenas ran away.

The gang went to Grandpa Max and asked him what it was. Grandpa Max asked them if they had a sample of the glowing metamorphic animals.

They looked at themselves and Kevin found a piece on his fist.

Ben's grandpa analyzed it and he said it was a polymorph species from the home planet of Viscosia.

Grandpa Max asked them if they had seen a metal disk above them and they remembered seeing a disk about 6 feet above them. Grandpa Max said he needed to investigate and left.

They went back and tried to look for the polymorph alien and found it hacking Kevin's car. Kevin got so mad that he fainted. Gwen had to go take him inside the house to calm him down and get him back to his normal self. Ben was still outside trying to figure out what alien to transform into.

He turned into Jury Rigg, a humanoid devil. He used his fixing power to turn Kevin's car into a giant missile launcher. He fired it once and it hit the pack of monkeys that were once hyenas. The alien was splattered but it didn't damage it at all because it had a goopy body and it regenerated.

Jury Rigg couldn't help himself and tore apart the missile launcher. Soon it was in pieces. Jury Rigg knew this was not a good idea so he turned into Shocksquatch, which is a "shocking" yeti like alien.

He ended up shooting electricity out of the orbs around his wrist. But then the group of monkeys were knocked down and the orb slowly, but effectively, regenerated the monkeys.

The monkeys spit acid out of their mouth that burned Shocksquatch and probably broke his left arm.

Shocksquatch decided he needed to even the battle even more and turned into the same alien as what he called Goop. Goop stayed his original shape but shot his acid slime out of his hands and burnt the other disc that was keeping the rest of the goop in one area in half.

But unfortunately the disk looked like it needed to be destroyed because the group of monkeys were still in one piece and started to morph into a group of Vulpimancer, aka Wildmutt.

They ran towards the disk of Ben's group and then started burning it. Ben thought since it was closer, he would turn into an alien that would be better against metal and smaller. So he decided to turn into Nanomech. Which is a half human and half nanochip alien that was a 1/2 inch tall.

He flew up to the disk and shot his energy beam at it and it busted into pieces. All the goop like substance fell to the ground where the scraps of Kevin's car once lay and started burning. Then the acid went away.

By that time, Ben's Omnitrix had timed out and transformed him back to his human body. And by that time Gwen and Kevin were back outside asking if they missed any of the action.

They went back to Grandpa Max's RV and told him they took care of the polymorph alien.

Back at their home you could see the acid reforming. But that is for another day.

* * *

A fanfiction my little writer of a brother did. happy reading. Beta **PhantomGirl12**


End file.
